Carmen Spark
Summary Carmen Spark is a high school freshmen that attends Edensville High, a regular school that secretly trains the few kids with powers after hours. Appearance Carmen has long, black hair, which reaches down to her waist. Her skin is a dark, chocolately color, and her eyes are a piercing green. She has a few, slightly hard to see freckles. She tends to wear a blue shirt, and black jeans, but goes barefoot. She wears gray glasses. Personality Carmen's a laid back girl, and despite her poor family, always tries to have fun. It's easy to tick her off with certain comments about her life or family. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Name: '''Carmen Eir Spark '''Origin: '''Edensverse '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Human '''Date of Birth: July 6th * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Cancer '''Birthplace: Edensville Weight: 98lbs Height: 5'1 Likes: '''Sweets, Video Games, Her friends, Her mother '''Dislikes: '''Bitter/Sour food, Her father, Bullying '''Eye Color: Green Hair Color: 'Black '''Hobbies: '''Screwing around on her phone, Writing, Hanging with her friends '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Eden's Hope '''Previous Affiliation: '''None Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-C | Low 7-C | Unknown, Likely High 7-A ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Can sense electricity, Skilled H2H User | Previous abilities with a x10 increase, Gliding, Enhanced Leap, Can morph into a lightning bolt during a sprint which increases her speed heavily, Shockwave Generation | Base abilities with a x25 increase, Extreme Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Flight Attack Potency: Building level (Blew up a building with an Electro-Beam) | Small Town level (Destroyed a small town with the explosion from her Bolt Smash.) | Unknown, Likely Large Mountain level (Destroyed a third of a city with an invisible eye blast.) Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic+ | Transonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 5 | Class 25 Striking Strength: Building Class | Small Town Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building Level | Small Town Level | Large Mountain Level Stamina: Above Average | Peak Human | Superhuman Range: Tens of Meters | Hundreds of Meters | Kilometers Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: 'Gifted | Gifted | Animalistic (Loses all reasoning in her Voltage form) '''Weaknesses: '''Despite her power, she's heavily inexperienced compared to most other characters in her verse due to being a child. She makes up for this by being clever in battle. | Mastery form burns out after three minutes. | Voltage form burns out after one minute. 'Feats: Outran an Olympic runner for training. (Runner was comparable to Usain Bolt) Created a forcefield that stopped an explosion comparable to a grenade. Made a hole in a cloud when an electric attack of her's was deflected. Crossed a twenty foot distance so quickly, her foe couldn't react. Easily overpowered a villain that easily outclassed her Mastery form. Punched the ground, and created a shockwave that toppled multiple buildings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bolt Smash - Carmen flips forward while engulfed in lightning, appearing as a large wheel of lightning just before reaching her foe, then slams both her fists on their head. Lightning Flash - Carmen engulfs her hands in lightning, closes her eyes, and claps, which causes a large flash of light causes temporary blindness. Electro-Beam - Carmen puts her arms infront of her, charging a glowing ball of electricity, then fires off a devastating beam which is able to incinerate buildings and reach up to hundreds of meters in range, even in her base form. It takes five to ten seconds to charge. Limit Buster - A powerful electrically charged punch, which can harm or even kill enemies that are up to twice as strong as her. It takes about thirty seconds to charge though, so it's only used as a surprise attack or a finisher. Key: Base | Mastery | Voltage Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Heroes